smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's The End Of The World (As Tapper Knows It)
"It's The End Of The World (As Tapper Knows It)" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story "That's great, it smurfs with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane, Papa Smurf is not afraid,..." One day Empath was sitting with Tapper at the counter of the tavern reading his holy book together. There was something in it that was on Empath's mind to ask his friend about. "What exactly is the point of the book of Revelation?" Empath asked. "That, my friend, is the closing chapter of the Almighty's story about Himself and His relationship with mankind," Tapper answered. "It is the revelation of Jesus Christ as He truly is, as both the Lion of Judah and the Lamb of God. And more importantly, it is about the end of this world and the beginning of a new creation." "It seems like a very frightening, graphic, and yet somewhat cryptic story of the events leading to that particular conclusion, Tapper," Empath said. "How is it that you can stand reading this material without making your skin crawl?" "I hardly read anything from this book without help from the Holy Spirit," Tapper said. "What you smurfed about the book is very true, and it's something that I wouldn't wish my fellow Smurfs to suffer through, including you of all Smurfs. But you shouldn't feel frightened by the Almighty warning you of the things to smurf in the days leading to His Son's return. His warnings are mostly for our sakes because He doesn't want to see anyone perish and suffer forever in Hades paying for their sins." "And you truly believe that the Almighty's Son will return at any time?" Empath asked. "That's correct, Empath," Tapper said. "It's why I always prepare myself for that day because nobody knows when that might happen except for the Almighty Himself. Anyone else claiming to know exactly when is just asking for trouble and trying to proclaim themselves as being God. And Jesus Himself warns us not to follow after those people, because false prophets and false messiahs will rise and smurf great wonders that can deceive the very elect, if possible." "We may not know when He may appear, Tapper, but judging from what your book says, it does tell us where He's going to appear, which is near Jerusalem, in the land of Israel," Empath said. "This smurf wonders why this is so important." "Jerusalem is where the Almighty through His Son plans to rule the world from when He sets up His kingdom here on earth, my good Empath," Tapper said. "The devil doesn't want that to happen because he knows where he's headed for, which is the Lake of Fire. That is why he will deceive so many people into believing that he is God and that he will smurf all the people of the world together in one place in the hope of defeating the Almighty...which as you know is impossible, because if death and Hades couldn't conquer Him, what hope does the world have in smurfing so?" "This smurf figures that they would try their best, even if in the end their attempts turn out to be futile," Empath said. "So how does this whole mess even start out, with the Lamb opening the seven seals and all?" "It smurfs off with an event that Jokey might say is the Almighty smurfing His Son to smurf His sheep together and smurf the flock out of here," Tapper said with a slight laugh. "The joke is actually mine, but the truth behind it is that it's called the Rapture, which is when the Lord appears in the clouds to receive His own unto Himself, with the dead raised up first and the living smurfed up together with them, and they shall always smurf with Him forever." "You mean the Almighty's Son appears, and you just vanish?" Empath asked. "The Word says that it will happen in 'the twinkling of an eye', which means it's so fast that the believers just vanish in the smurf of the unbelieving," Tapper said. "But why does He just come for the believers before He comes again for this 'battle of Armageddon'? This smurf is not certain about understanding that part," Empath asked. "It's part of the Almighty's promise to the believers, that as long as they keep the Word of His patience, He will also keep them from 'the hour of trial' that will smurf upon the earth to test those who smurf upon it," Tapper said. "That 'hour of trial' is what would be smurfed as the Great Tribulation, a time of unsmurfy suffering that the Almighty's Son says if those days weren't shortened, no flesh would ever survive it. Just think of what would happen if the Almighty didn't smurf up a time limit for all that suffering." Empath pondered what was being said. "That would truly be the end of the world as anybody knew it." "Indeed it would, Empath," Tapper said. "What's terrible about those days is not just all the suffering that will smurf from the judgments in the book of Revelation, especially upon those who don't believe, but the suffering that the Almighty's people, both the Christians and the Jews, will smurf through at the hands of those who believe that this Beast Of The Earth...the one who is smurfed the Antichrist...is truly God in the flesh." "But in truth, he is really being used by Lucifer, who is his true father, if this smurf understands it correctly," Empath said. "The holy book says his smurfing will be displayed with all kinds of power, signs, and lying wonders, and with every smurf of evil that deceives those who are perishing, who didn't receive a love of the truth so that they might be saved, Empath," Tapper said. "And so the Almighty will smurf a strong delusion so that they may believe a lie, that they all may be judged, who didn't love the truth but smurfed pleasure in unrighteousness." "He would be that powerful to deceive the whole world into believing he is the Almighty?" Empath said. "That is a really scary thought." "The devil's goal is to smurf the throne of God and be like the Most High, and what smurfs in the way is Jews, Christians, and the land of Israel," Tapper said. "This Antichrist is his tool for that purpose, just as I feel will also be the descendants of Abraham's other son Ishmael, because they were not smurfed with the same covenant of the land of Israel as was smurfed with Isaac and his son Jacob. He will smurf just like the Almighty's Son, even to the point where he may die and miraculously smurf back to life. He will smurf up a false prophet who will smurf all kinds of signs that will deceive men, even smurf fire from the sky. This false prophet will have a statue of this evil man smurfed up so that it will speak and cause many who will not worship it to be killed, and he will make men smurf a mark upon their right hand or their forehead, a mark which will smurf their doom forever with the Almighty's judgments." "So people will be fighting and tooth and nail not only against the Almighty and His Son, but also against the people of Israel and Jerusalem, because they are the chosen of the Almighty, and against the Christians who are born again during this terrible time," Empath said. "Yet those who believe that the Antichrist is the Almighty incarnate will suffer the worst at the hands of the true Almighty." "When The Son comes from the sky at His coming, His Word will be like a powerful sword that will smurf the nations, Empath," Tapper said. "It will be like a river of blood that will smurf up to the horse's bridles for a distance of 1600 furlongs, which is the length of Israel from its northernmost border to its southernmost border. And He will smurf foot on the Mount of Olives and it will smurf into a valley smurfing east to west, half will smurf north and the other half south. And He will smurf in through the Golden Gate on the east end of Jerusalem and He will smurf up His kingdom while Satan will be bound and sealed for a thousand years until he is released for the final battle, which the Almighty will win while the Devil, the Antichrist, the False Prophet, and all those who follow him will be smurfed to the Lake Of Fire." Empath could see in the theater of his mind a massive army consisting of Smurfs all wearing the number 666 on their foreheads or their right hands, being led by a Smurf with fearsome-looking armor riding on frogback, ready to inundate Jerusalem at the leader's command. "It is the moment we've been waiting for," the leader said, raising his sword up high. "Soon, with those Jews destroyed, the Son of God shall come down from the sky, and we shall destroy Him once and for all. Then this world shall be ours, and I will ascend into the heavens, I will exalt my throne above the stars of the Mighty God; I will also sit on the mount of the appointed assembly, in the recesses of the north. I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will be like the Most High...FOR I AM THE MOST HIGH!" And then suddenly, the leader shouted "CHARGE!" and the troops all converged toward Jerusalem with all the weapons they hope to use against the Jews to destroy them. The Jews simply stood around the perimeter of the city with what little weapons they have on hand, ready to defend the city to the death, when all of a sudden the sky turned incredibly bright as a shining figure on horseback appeared in the sky with a massive army all riding on horseback. "I AM WHO I AM!" the figure on horseback in the sky said. And the instant He said that, the evil leader's troops started to turn into a big puddle of chunky Smurf salsa. "Retreat! Retreat!" the leader shouted fearfully as he rode away from the scene. During his flight, he could hear the thunderous sound of a church choir all singing: "Our God is an awesome God, He reigns from heaven above with wisdom, power, and love; our God is an awesome God." "Oh, shut up!" the leader cried out as the song repeated itself endlessly, not wishing to hear it. He reached where a scientist that resembled Brainy was working on a rocket. "Is the God Hammer ready to launch?" the leader asked. "Yes, Your Great Eminence," the scientist said. "This should be powerful enough to destroy our enemy, and will be a testament to your incredible..." "Launch the weapon now," the leader said. "We must be rid of the Son of God!" "Uh, yes, Your Lordship, launching the weapon now," the scientist said. He pressed a button on a control panel, and soon the rocket rose into the sky and flew toward its target: the shining figure on horseback. It created a massive explosion when it reached its target. "Yes! I did it! I destroyed the Son of God!" the leader shouted cheerfully. But soon after the mushroom cloud dissipated, the leader saw to his great disappointment that the God Hammer did nothing. The shining figure continued to ride through the sky unharmed in the slightest. "There is no escape for you, Antichrist," one of the angels said as he captured the leader and the False Prophet. The two were soon brought before the shining figure after He had set foot on the earth following the splitting of the Mount Of Olives, and were forced to bow the knee before Him. "You, who proclaim to be the Most High, have destroyed My followers, condemned many into following you, and now come against the least of My brethren, all for the sake of claiming the throne of God," the shining figure said. "But you shall be brought down to Sheol, to the lowest depths of the Pit." And suddenly the earth opened up, and black smoke came out of the Pit as the Antichrist and the False Prophet were pushed into it. "So when will people be judged for their sins?" Empath asked. "I believe there will be two major judgments for sin...the one at the end of time, and the one right before the Millennial Kingdom," Tapper answered. "The prophet Joel smurfs that when the Almighty restores the fortunes of Judah and Jerusalem, He will also gather the nations into the Valley Of Jehoshaphat and enter into judgment with them, on account of His people and heritage Israel, whom they have scattered among the nations and divided up their land. They will be separated like sheep and goats, the sheep on the Son's right hand and the goats on His left. The sheep will be allowed to enter into the kingdom, but the goats will be smurfed into the everlasting fire smurfed for the Devil and his angels, all on the account of what the Almighty's Son says: 'Whatsoever you did to the least of these My brethren, you did also to Me'. Those who smurf evil unto Israel shall be smurfed into everlasting punishment, but those who smurf righteousness unto her shall be smurfed into life eternal." "This whole thing is just incredible, Tapper...it sounds like something that Reporter would make up for his news stories just so his fellow Smurfs could read the newspaper," Empath said. "It is the truth that smurfs from the Almighty, Empath, and unfortunately not many people will believe it," Tapper said. "I only pray that the eyes of the people of the world, including our fellow Smurfs, will be awakened to know what's smurfing in the days to come." Empath and Tapper just sit and listen to the record machine playing the rest of the song: "It's the end of the world as we know it...it's the end of the world as we know it...it's the end of the world as we know it...and I feel fine..." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Tapper's Bible lessons